Why?
by Grim676Life
Summary: "I'm a horrible caretaker." he stated as he shook Optimus's hand off of him. "Ratch-" "NO! I'm the worst and you know it Optimus!" he yelled as swung around to face him. "I can't protect any of my younglings! And they ALL end up dieing!" Ratchet screamed
1. Chapter 1

"Ratchet!"

"What?"

"How do you guys reproduce?"

Ratchet, who HAD been drinking his energon cube in peace choked. As he became preocupided with trying to hack out the energon that had gone down the wrong tube. All the others, autobots and humans, just stared down at Miko who was currently doing here homework, which was quite a rarety to see. Miko in return just stared back with a curiousity.

No one was expecting THAT to pop up. Everyone was relaxing in the the base for once, even Ratchet was sitting on the ground drinking his energon slowly. Prime was reading a data pad as he was leaning against the wall. Arcee was cleaning her weapons. Bulkhead and Bumblebee were trying to help Jack, Miko, and Ralph with there homework. Sadly this peace was rudely ripped away when that blasted question came up.

"... um Miko was that really appropriate?" Jack asked as he and Ralph gaped at her. "um... yes?" he groaning. When he heard Ralph giggle he turned to see what was so funny. And what he saw threated to make him roll on the floor lauphing. For there was Bulkhead looking at Miko with moouth wide open and a slight horrified look, Bumblebee who's eyes looked like they were going to pop out, Optimus who dropped his data pad and was staring at Miko as if she had suddenly turned into ET, and last but ont least Ratchet was choffing as if there was no tomorrow with his back turn to them.

"Miko what brought that up?" Optimus slowly asked as he slowly bend down, still staring at her, to pick up his data pad.

"Well right now I'm doing my health homework and well the question suddenly popped up and I couldn't get it out of my head and truthfully I am curious on if you guys could make babies." She stated as if there was nothing wrong with the subject at all.

By this time Ratchet was finally able to compose himself and Bulkhead had managed to successfully close his mouth. "Miko... " was all Bulkhead was able to utter was he was over come with embarassment. Ratchet, however, glared at her and asked "Do you need to know?"

"Yup!"

"Why?"

"Cus I'm curious."

"... Why asking me?"

"Because your a medic. Duh."

Silently staring Miko, Ratchet commed Optimus, "Do I have to?"

"... I think it would be best to tell them."

Finally turning to the autobot leader, Ratchet's face just stated "Really?" loud and clear. "And why, may I asked, Do they need to now how we reproduce?"

"Because if we dont tell them now and satisfy Miko's curiousity who nows what she will do to find out."

"... Fraggit! Fine but I'm only going to give them the extremely simplified version!"

Turning to the children with a air of defeat Ratchet sighed.

"Basicly we do it the same as you humans." And with that he turned away and went to his medbay to spend the rest of the day cleaning his tools in SILENTS and PEACE.

"Oh... so do any of you guys have kids?" Ratchet froze.

"Um. Hey Miko wanna go for a ride in the dunes!" Bulkhead quickly as he tried to distract her. Emphasis on try.

"Uh maybe later Bulky" then adressing the rest of them "So are any of you guys parents?"

Everyone became silent. The silents was deafening.

Turning slightly Ratchet whispered so quietly that everyone had to strain their ears to hear. "Yeah... I'm a parent" Then he disappeared.

"Oookaay, what was that all about?" she asked to no one in particular.

Sighing Bulkhead looked up at Optimus, who was staring sadly after the medic, knowing full well the old scars he carried. He then turned to each of his team members and then to the human children they had befriended.

"What I am going to tell you must be kept private." Once he got the affermative from them he continued. "As you know we are at war, and have been at war for quiet a while now. And to top that off our planet has been destroyed and uninhabitable." At this Jack seemed to realise where this was going and was beginning to look more solome as Optimus continued explaining. " Nearly everyone was dragged into that war whether they liked it or not. And well... not many were able to live through it all." He pause and looked at the children again. They all now seemed to realize what the problem was. "There is also a very big possibility that our species are now endanger, as you humans put it, so very few are left alive."

"...fuck..." was the only thing able to come of Miko's, oh so blunt, mouth.

_Crap! So in short I probably ripped open some deep wounds in the old bot. _She thought, "...how may did he have?"

"... He had two... only one is alive now." well thats good.

"who he hasnt seen since Cybertron's demise." and shit.

"Sooo wait how do you know he's still alive?"

"We don't."

"...That sucks"

"Very."

"Sorry"

"Its ok and Ratchet understands you did not know."

"Should we talk to him?"

"That... would not be wise right now."

And as if to emphasis this there was a loud bang in the medbay followed by Ratchet's unitellegible scream of rage.

"...sorry"

"As I said he understands."

"Should we go home now?"

"It probably be for the best."

With that Optimus turned to Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead. He nodded his head and they all transformed. When they all left he slowly made his way to the medbay. Once inside he immediatly looked for the old medic. Currently he was hutched over his medical tools with his head hanging down in defeat, his hands planted firmly on both sides of his tool tray.

"I'm sure Prowl and the others are looking afer him." soothed the leader as he put his hand on Ratchet's shoulder.

"...are you even sure they're alive?" the worn medic sighed.

Optimus hesitated, he wanted to comfort his old friend but he could not lie to him. How ever the pause was all that Ratchet needed.

"I'm a horrible caretaker." he stated as he shook Optimus's hand off of him. "Ratch-" the leader tried to interfer but the medic cut him off "NO! I'm the worst and you know it Optimus!" he yelled as swung around to face him, his voice staticy with so much greif and his optics so full of guilt and pain. "I can't protect any of my younglings! And they ALL end up dieing!"

With that out burst he slumped against the counter panting slightly. Optimus looked down sadly at his friend. "Ratchet... it wa-" but once again he was cut off. This time however it was from the alarm.

Ratchet stood up tall "Lets go." and with that he stompted out to the terminal. without a word Optimus followed but mad a mental note to have a word with the medic afterwards as soon as possible.

Once at the terminal Ratchet looked for what was wrong, only to snap back as if he was slapped. "Ratchet whats wrong?"Optimus asked as he sided up next to the medic as he began so shake uncontrollably.

"...They're here..." was all he was able to hear from the shaking form.

"Who?"

"Prowl's unit"

...well that was well timed.

"You wanna go and greet them?"

"yes"

"Then lets go."

And with that Optimus transformed as he commed the others to tell them to watch over the base when they returned while they greeted the in comeing comrades. Ratchet transformed next to Optimus after he opened the space bridge to the landing location. His mind occupied with the thought of meeting his youngly. His only younglying left in the living world.

As he was entering the spacebridge after his leader he whispered quietly so himself, as if to pleading to any entity out there in the universe."Sideswipe... please be safe."

* * *

Hey! so yeah this is my first story... Yay! Any ways please review and give me constructive tips on how to improve my writing and etc. and please inform me if you want this story to continue. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Why?

Chapter 2

"Are we there yet?"

"no"

"now?"

"no"

"now?"

"no"

"now"

"no"

"no-"

"Shut it you slagger! We're there when we're there so just stay seated and shove your servos down your yappin hole!" Ironhide finally snapped unable to take the constant pestering of the youngest of the group. "Ironhide, calm down he is only asking a question" Prowl stated calmly as he piloted the ship "it is just curiosity—"

"yeah and boredom" Sideswipe piped in as he sat on the floor next to Prowl's feet. Ge was pouting because no one would let him pilot the ship. Not after the last time Jazz teased him about having no sense of direction, which somehow ended up with the ship in the middle of an asteroid field.

_It was only one time! Jeez!_ Sideswipe fumed as he pivoted on his bottom to face a ranting senior who waved his arms around to emphasis what he was saying.

The ship they were in currently was a sleek silver vessel that was not entirely fit for war but was fast as a transport. It was of a medium size that wasn't to small but was still dwarfed by the Nemesis. There were currently seven passengers in the slightly beat up ship, counting Sideswipe, Prowl, and Ironhide. The other four were Bluestreak, Mirage, Hound, and Jazz.

Each member specialized in one specific skills in combat. Prowl was a strategist and a diffusion master. Jazz, Prowl's mate, was an espionage agent. Mirage was also a spy but worked under Jazz. Hound was a tracker. Bluestreak was a sniper. Ironhide was a weapon specialist. And last but not least was Sideswipe a frontliner.

Right now they were going to meet up with Optimus Prime's group, as well as a small surprise for Sideswipe. No one would tell him no matter what he did! And the ones that would didn't know! It was so infuriating!

Still staring blankly at Ironhide, Sideweipe thought about a certain old creator of his. _I wonder if he's ok…_ Sideswipe sighed as he thought of his creator… and his younger twin. _I hope he isn't beating himself up for what happened, he couldn't have known that would happen. Ever._

"- so stop acting like a spoiled sparkling and be patient!" Ironhide kept lecturing the youngling. "Fine, fine" Sideswipe grumbled as he raised his servos up in defeat.

"Good" with that Ironhide turned and began to walk away but not even five steps away he heard choking behind him. Swirling around he was met with the scene of Sideswipe trying to 'eat' his servos with Prowl looking over his shoulder in shock and disgust, leaning away from the choking mech that seemed to have lodged his servos down his windpipe and was starting to have a small seizure trying to dislodge them. "WHAT IN THE PITS ARE YOU DOING!" Ironhide roared as he dived at Sideswipe and proceeded to roughly yank the appendages from the insane youngling's windpipe.

Once Sideswipe was able to breath again, he replied hoarsely to Ironhide "y-you told me to shove 'em in my throat… ha ha… you should 'ave seen your face" he chuckled. Ironhide on the other hand looked as if he was going to strangle the red mech. "Oh, and Ironhide" Sideswipe added his voice slowly going back to normal "I have a question." Ironhide was shaking with suppressed anger by now, killing aura rolling off of him in waves. The temptation of beating the slagger was almost to much. _Everyone else is in the hanger or recharging right now, and Prowl wont mind _Ironhide thought venomously _no one's here to stop me. _"What?" the elder mech ground out, glancing at Prowl, who was decidedly ignoring them. _Perfect._

Are we there ye-"

Suddenly before sideswipe could finish the sentence or Ironhide could violently maul him the ship jerked harshly as if it had slammed into something. Or, to a seasoned warrior, like it had entered a gravitational pull. Being used to brutal rides, the weaponist magnetized his peds to the floor like it was second nature to him, which it probably was. Prowl was secured on his seat and had prepared himself for the sudden jolt, as well as the other on the ship since he had privetly warned them through comm., everyone except the two that had been quarreling behind him. But he was sure Ironhide would be fine, he was, after all, an experienced soldier. Side swipe on the other hand… well, as the humans he had studied of before hand put it _karma's a bitch and revenge is sweet._

Prowl smirked.

* * *

As ratchet watched the silver ship land, his spark was pounding in his spark chamber. He was excited and terrified of seeing his sparkling again. _What if he doesn't remember me? or worse what if he does but hates be for what I've caused? _Ratchet thought remorsefully. Optimus, noticing his friend's unease, tried to comfort him "don't worry old friend, I'm sure Sideswipe will be happy to be reunited with you."

Just as Ratchet opened his mouth to reply back Optimus continued. "It has been a while since we last saw that youngling, hasn't it" Optimus sighed with a nostalgic ting in his voice. "...yes it has" the medic murmurered, turning back to watch the ship land, along with its precious cargo.

When it had finally landed and looked soon to open to let the guests out Optimus sain one last reasuring statement "he will have grown to e a fine warrior" before walking toward the ship, letting Ratchet stay back until he was mentally prepared. Ratchet smiled softly at the last statement. _Yes, he must be a fine, responsible mech now.__  
_

When the old medic finally approached the ship and stood next to Optimus the ramp was down and the entrance was slowly hissing open. However, before the doors were barely half way open a red blurr zoomed out and launched itself onto Ratchet, who had been unprepared for the assault, resulting in him falling with the attacker on top of him.

"Watchet!" the young mech yelled cheerfully. Now on his back, laying on the hard floor Ratchet could only stare dazedly up at the mech. _ It can't be..._ "Sideswipe?"the downed bot asked slowly. "yeth thath meh!" the bot, now identified as his youngling yelled as he sat on top of his creator's abdomen.

_Dear Primus _Ratchet thought horrified _he's talking just like a gliched sparkling!_

However, Ratchet, thankfully, terminated the thought of having a 'special' sparkling, not that he would have loved Sideswipe any less if he had been, when he spotted a small trickle of blood energon from the corner of his mouth. Upon closer inspection, Ratchet actually saw quite a few small dents and scratches decorating Sideswipe's plating.

_What happened to him?_ Ratchet sat up partially as he gently touched one of the dents. Suddenly his youngling was ripped off of him. Looking up the worn medic tensed, for there standing above him was a mostly black cybertronian with silver highlights. He was shorter than Bulkhead but taller than the medic by maybe a head or more. On his arms where canon like blasters a bit different from Megatron's in design and size, that whirred dangerously. His build was not excessively thick but just thick enough to intimidate others. Then his optics, they were a grayish blue that had a steelly look.

In his right hand was Sideswipe struggling vainly as he dangled in the older warriors grasp. Seeing the dark warrior being so rough with his youngling and seeing all those dent seemed to add up into Ratchets mind. _Oh, HELL no!_ He snarled as he jumped onto his peds.

Ironhide, unaware of the ticked off creator shook Sideswipe 'violently' and was about to scold the young soldier about jumping his elders when he was punched in the face. Not seeing, nor expecting an attack his battle program came alive and the first thought in his mind was _Decepticon! _Wanting the red youngling to be safe he did the fastes thing he could think of. He threw him back into the ship as he powered up his plasma guns.

If Ratchet was furious before he was worse than Unicron now. _He fuckin threw my youngling!_ He cured in his head, using Earth curse words. And when he saw the blaster on the mech's arm power up he snapped.

Transforming his servos into long deadly daggers Ratchet stalked toward the offender. He screamed out exactly what he thought of the mech and what he would do to him.

"you fuckin pit forsaken pile of slag! I. Will. Kill. You."

When Ironhide turned around he was expecting to see a blood thirsty con. Not an Autobot medic that looked as evil as Unicron himself. _What's wrong with him?_ Ironhide wondered as he began dodging the medic's attacks. He was pretty good but was no match for a seasoned warrior. Just as the weaponist was about to knock the medic down, a firm and strong voice ran through the clearing.

Ratchet, stand down!"

The medic, identified as Ratchet, froze but did not stop glaring at him. "Stay out of this Optimus" Ratchet snarled "you saw all those dents." _Dents? What the frag was the nutcase talking about?_

"I'm sure it's all a miss understanding" the Prime said trying to sooth his friend. "Bullshit." _Bullshit? The frag is that?_

_"_Please, Ratchet" Optimus pleaded 'let us just hear him out." Looking as if trying to think things through, Ratchet only hesitated once before stiffly backing off. "Fine" he hissed as he transformed his servos back.

"Not meaning to be rude or anything"Ironhide grumbled as he got out of gighting stance "what the frag are you talking about?"

Turning to face the new comer Optimus looked very stern. Just because he helped him did not mean he was happy with the conclusion Ratchet and he came to. "We may be mistakened but it seemed as if you were" pausing Optimus looked as if trying to find an accurate word "hurting my friend's youngling. Looking a bit surprised Ironhide started "Sideswipe?" Receiving a nod to conferm his suspicion he continued " I want hurting him" he slowly stated, eyeing Ratchet "why would you think that?"

Pissed Ratchet roared "why do you think we think that? Just look at him! He's covered in scratches and dents!"

Blinking Ironhide added up all the clues. _Aaaaand slag _Ironhide sighed _this would happen to me. _"Just to see we're all on the same page, do you guy" he points at the two "think that I'm" he points at himself "beating your " he points back at Ratchet "youngling?" He sighed when he received dual nods again. "Well, no. I don't hit youngsters without good reason." with that he turned back to the ship to at least see why everyone else was not coming out to help him out of this dilemma. When he faced the entrance of the ship he almost blew a gasket_. _Everyone was outside the ship, watching as if this was a drama show. Jazz, Hound, and Sideswipe went as fas as sitting in a row, right next to each other, looking as if they were betting on something, most likely on how Ironhide was going to be slagged. "Fraggers"

"Really now" Ratchet drawled out sarcasticly "and how, exactly did those dents appear? Did they just magically appear?" He emphasised this by waving his servo toward the red hellion.

"Well they didn't come form me?" Ironhide snapped, gowing tired with Ratchet's attitide with him. "And you expect me to beleive that after seeing you throw him!" The medic snapped, crossing his arms. "I thought we were being ATTACKED!" Ironhide shouted with his arms spread out. "Who the fuckin hell THROWS their COMRADE when their being ATTACKED!" Feeling a bit offended Ironhide defended "I was trying to throw him to safety!"

Right before Ratchet could retort a huge blast hit the ship Prowl's team had just arrived in. "Decepticon!" Blustreak yelled as he and Sideswipe ran one way and the others another "a lil' lath fo tha doth yah tink!" Sideswipe screamed as he shot at one of the dozen vehticons that literally fell from the sky.

"Wanna try and 'throw' me to 'safety'?" Ratchet asked Ironhide as they went back to back shooting at the Decepticons "fragg off!"Ironhide hissed as he blasted an unfortunate vehticon in the head. "Arcee, open the space bridge!" Optimus ordered through his comm. as he led the others to the coordinate the bridge would appear.

* * *

Everyone eventually got through the space bridge, fortunately, unharmed. Despite this, there was still some tension in the air.

Ratchet quickly grabbed a protesting Sideswipe and turned to face Ironhide. "If what you say is true " he said with a tone that stated that he clearly did not think so "how did Sidewipe get all of these injuries?"

Ironhide, tired of all the drama he had suddenly been handed, turned tiredly toward the crazy creator of the insane youngster. "He didn't strap in" "wha-" Ratchet began but Ironhide continued. "When we hit the gravitational pull of this mud ball, Sideswipe" gesturing t the red mech struggling in Ratchet's hold half heartedly "wasnt strapped in or prepared for the rough ride. He kinda flew across the command deck and proceeded to bounce off the walls until we evened out. And the reason for him not talking right, he wasn't really quiet as he slammed into everything."

By the time Ironhide finished his narriation of the incident, Raatchet was flaring down at his youngling, who had wisely stilled in his grasp. "...you haven't change at all" Sideswipe just looked up at the exasperated medic and smiled brightly.

"Nup!"


End file.
